What Friends Are For
by Fleury's Apprentice70
Summary: Rin never had friends growing up. He always did the protecting and did it alone so it's odd that these people-no, no they were friends-had his back and genuinely cared for him. And Rin liked it better this way. [Series of One-Shots]
1. Fatal Silence, Fatal Words

Rin sank in his seat, lower and lower until he hopefully disappeared into absolute oblivion. Or at least until it didn't feel like everyone was looking at him. He'd be surprised if he saw no holes bored into the back of his uniform's jacket. He hadn't been able to move freely ever since the class started thirty minutes ago—someone was always pegging him with a stare.

He gritted his teeth and concentrated harder on the text that Shiemi read aloud surprisingly well next to him. Rin didn't know whether to be more impressed by the nerves or the guts of her even sitting next to him. After ignoring him for the past two weeks outside of cram school she just sat next to him like everything was normal? Not only that, but sneak _glances_ at him? Any other time Rin would've celebrated that triumph, but now … now he just felt condemned by it all.

The tentative glances, the eyes on his back, the avoidance beside when they all studied together… it felt similar to when they all first found out about his heritage. He thought after that was all behind him that everything would get better, be nicer, but apparently not. His shoulders slumped and Shiemi's stronger than usual speaking voice faltered before continuing on in uncertainty.

Rin sighed, a long uneven breath escaped from him and he enjoyed the feeling of his chest falling. His chin fell against his chest and he closed his eyes.

He thought he heard sudden movement back somewhere to his right where Izumo sat but he couldn't be sure for Shiemi's just as sudden butchering of the verse was louder. Her words gasped and garbled before dying completely in what he could only assume was the end. He looked up at her, curious as to what happened to all that bravado. She ducked her head and sat down in an attention-grabbing clatter that only made her face grow redder.

"Uh yes, that was good Ms. Moriyama, but I suggest the utmost clarity and finishing the verse if you wish to rid yourself of a demon," their instructor said in what was obvious fake pleasantries. Her eyes shifted around the room looking for her next victim and that was the signal for Rin to plant his gaze back onto the open book in front of him. With all of the other shit going on the last thing he wanted to do was definitely butcher a verse out loud. He wasn't like the Old Man or Yukio or as much as it grudged him to admit, the Kyoto gang. He wasn't made to be an Aria—though it might help if he had actually sat down to study the passages assigned for today but that was beside the point.

And so he stuck his nose in his book to avoid eye contact with the instructor. If he couldn't see her then he hoped she didn't see him. The trick worked all throughout normal school growing up and so cram school should be no different—nevermind the pointed ears and teeth and his tail was tucked away, wrapped around his torso. His secret may be out but the instructors were all still Exorcists who more likely than not wanted him dead. He exposed his tale freely only during Shura or Yukio's classes.

"Mr. Suguro, since Ms. Moriyama did not finish would you like to recite starting from the top?"

There was the definite sound of scrambling behind Rin, who felt confident enough to raise his head up now that he knew he would not be called on to look behind him. Bon was needlessly flipping pages and his brows furrowed further with each flip. Wasn't it only months ago that the jerk claimed he had a photo-memory or whatever? "Uh, where are we?"

Their instructor straightened up and disappointment spread across her face the more she frowned. "I said to recite Ms. Moriyama's passage. Maybe if you focused like… well, for once like Mr. Okumura here, and not space out, then you would have heard me."

Rin's ears twitched at his name being called out and his jaw dropped, exposing his sharp teeth when he realized his name was announced in a positive light. On instincts he shot a grin back at Bon just like they usually did to annoy each other before realizing that they might not be on that level of friendship anymore.

"Uh, right. Sorry," Bon said flustered in a way that Rin would have teased him on a better day. Instead Rin zoned out as the Aria-in-training droned on and on and Rin wasn't sure to be glad or not that Shiemi stopped because this was never-ending. This was why he didn't bother to study it. And so his thoughts fell to more important things such as Shiemi unabashedly staring at him and how they barely hung out with him outside of class.

His grip on the edge of the table tightened at that very thought of losing his friends for a second time. The bones of his knuckles became defined, the skin taut and white against it.

Bon stammered, his tongue and teeth caught over a string of words he just could not get out. Rin looked back in confusion only to see Bon quickly look away and stare at the front of the classroom instead. His voice still shaking but growing steadier word by word as he continued, now well past Shiemi's blunder and hopefully, finally the end.

Bon had been staring at him, but why. If they didn't want to associate with him then why bother staring? Were they waiting for him to lash out? His tail grew agitated at that though and the coil around his torso loosened enough for it to thump against his chest. He was so worked up that mentally trying to restrain it didn't work so Rin resorted to holding it down with his hands.

The harsh sound of wood scraping against the floor came from right behind him as both Izumo and Shima stood up and Bon's verse stopped immediately. Rin's face was blank at the odd reactions from everyone and glad when the instructor relieved the attention from him. "That's _enough_. I don't know what has gotten into all of you but if you keep this up I'll find a way to send you back to Page level classes. Now I think that's enough class time for today but to make up for all the disruptions I'll be assigning you double the homework."

Rin was glad one thing hadn't changed yet and it was their collective hatred of extra work. He joined the rest of the class in a chorus of groans.

**-.-.-.-**

"Rin, are you okay?" Shiemi said as soon as the door closed and they were left alone in silence. Nii-chan crept off her shoulder, readying itself for if it should be needed. Rin hugged his arms tighter around him and ignored them.

"What's the matter with you Okumura," Bon demanded from the back of the class.

Rin shook his head, his fingers dug into the sleeves of his jacket. Even with the layers of fabric, he could feel the faint biting of nails in his skin. "Me? What's the matter with _me_?" His smile was hollow like the coughing sound of his laugh. "What about all of _you_? You've all been treating me like-like..." Rin couldn't even finish. He didn't want to finish because then he'd be admitting it out loud for others to hear and for himself. "You've been staring at me and messing up and won't even acknowledge me otherwise and, and-"

There was a loud sigh from Izumo, an apology from Shiemi, and a nervous "I told you all he'd take it the wrong way" from Konekomaru.

Shiemi nodded and went to grab his hand but didn't. "We've been studying."

Studying. They expected him to believe that? Studying. "No. You're not."

Izumo rolled her eyes and crossed her arms on the desk before leaning forward. "Yes. We are. Last I remember you aren't there to tell us that we aren't studying, now are you?" She sent a smug grin at him telling him to even try to challenge her.

"Kamiki," Bon growled from across the room efficiently shutting the girl up but not without a cold look.

"We already study enough," Rin argued through clenched teeth. They were lying. They were covering something up and not telling him what they really thought. That he was a demon and they once again couldn't be friends.

"You weren't there during the Exwire exam when Konekomaru and Bon recited 21 chapters because they didn't know what was the fatal verse for ghouls were," Shima said leaning forward on his desk behind Rin himself.

"What?"

"We've been studying our verses and sutras and trying to memorize what goes with what demons," Konekomaru said. "If you had been there and your verse could have been somewhere in there… in any of the times we take guesses."

Shima nodded, sporting a cheeky grin and reached forward so his hand ruffled Rin's already messy hair. "It's absolute terrible work, but we don't want to take our chances. Gotta make sure we aren't saying the wrong thing around you."

Rin's own mind was trying to wrap around the bigger idea. He thought he knew what they were saying but… but that couldn't be it. "So…?" He drawled and tried not to sound too hopeful for his own good. His tail slipped out from under his shirt.

When Bon opened his mouth, it wasn't an insult but rather a gruff agreement. "We can't accidentally kill you because we haven't been taking our studies as serious as we should. I figure we can't pass and be Exorcists if we managed to unwittingly kill a comrade," the taller boy said with all facts and logistics, swatting away at any emotional ties to the issue. Or trying to.

It didn't fool Rin. Rin, who instead of feeling the stinging reminder that the Exorcists wanted him dead and would congratulate his—well, his friends—for their accomplishment felt instead the stinging at the corner of his eyes. They weren't condemning him, they were watching out for him. Literally and figuratively watching his back and… and…

"You guys don't have to… I'm fine… I mean…" The words failed to even reach the tip of Rin's tongue. He didn't know what to say, what to even do. Here he was… well here he had been assuming the worst out of his peers, thinking they hated him for whatever reason. And they were only showing how much they cared. They _cared. _

The other shared a look and a few nodded. "Of course we do," Shiemi said and finally grabbed one of his hands with both of hers.

"We wouldn't be that great of friends if we let something happen to you, now would we?" Shima said.

Rin swallowed the lump of unsaid words down his throat and turned around in his seat before the tears actually got past his eyes and slid down his cheek. "Thank you," he whispered so that Shiemi could barely hear, let alone the rest of them. "Thank you," he repeated and swiped a runaway tear away. Blinking several times he looked up and around at all his friends, a teary smile on his face. His tail swished behind him, too happy to stay still. They all returned their own various smiles—or what passed as smiles in some cases.

"Next time, just don't be jerks about it," Rin said with a laugh because the only other option would be to cry.

"_Jerks_?" Bon's seat was thrown back and his fists slammed the table. "All that and we get called jerks? Oh, I'll show you a real…"

Rin grinned as he stood up himself. Yeah, everything was alright, nice even.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I really like the idea of all their friendships and how Rin isn't familiar with having people watch out for him and not having to do all the protecting himself. So most-likely-definitely this will turn into a series of one-shots.**

**And if that's the case then: What you just read and everything else you may read is not my intellectual property, but belongs to Kazue Kato.**


	2. Human Shield

The ground was rough, dirty, and still a little damp from the previous rain, but Rin didn't care because his sides were aching. They were killing him and his arms wrapped around his torso, his fingers dug into his side to subdue the stitches that grew there.

"Oi, knock it off," Bon grumbled.

Rin shook his head. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes as he allowed himself to roll out of the fetal position and onto his back. It popped and the left side of his cheek felt vaguely like rugburn—already healing scrapes from falling and moving against the rocky pavement. His lungs burned in his chest from lack of oxygen, but—but he couldn't stop la-

"Okumura!"

Rin stopped as his name tore through the air. His arms unfurled from around him and he propped himself up on his elbows. He looked up and immediately bit his lip; one of his canines broke the skin. His voice was tight and unstable when he spoke. "So—So what happened to _you_?"

Bon, Shima, and Konekomaru towered over him with Bon holding the largest presence. Arms crossed, brows furrowed and—and—another bout of laughter temporarily handicapped Rin.

"It's not that funny," Bon barked at him, his scowl deepening into ravines. "And you're making a scene."

"It is _kinda_ funny," Shima corrected from behind his hand that lightly covered his mouth. Seeing that, Rin's own smile cracked wider and he immediately pointed at the pink-headed boy in what he meant as a 'See? See? Someone else agrees with me' gesture.

Bon ignored them both except for a low growl of "Shima" while Konekomaru picked up everyone else's attentions with a dry, "Uh, Bon, I think you're causing just as much of a scene."

Rin laughed when Bon pinched the bridge of his nose and shouted at the shortest boy that he wasn't making any scene. Rin could see the flush of his cheeks at being the center of attention as people stopped and slowed down around them, confused and disapproving looks thrown their way from every angle as people passed and streamed in and out of the nearby shop. He'd run into the trio by chance on his way to the market to restock their completely empty kitchen and though it wasn't the busiest section of True Cross, it was still decently trafficked. Rin gestured to the surroundings with a lazy flourish of his hand, all weight carried by his stabilized right arm. "Your face is enough to cause a scene," Rin said with a laugh.

When there was no rebuttal, Rin sat up completely before he swung himself up on two feet with a surprising amount of momentum. He took two steps closer to Bon and—grudgingly—stood on his tip-toes to inspect the boy's face, appraising the bruises that stained his fellow Exwire's face. They became a conglomerate of bruises—one large ugly bruise, well, uglier than what Bon's face already was, Rin thought—centered around Bon's right eye. Or the poor excuse for an eye that was a slit between swollen skin. "So what happened again?"

He received no answer besides Bon's hand palming Rin's face and shoving him away. Rin laughed as he stumbled back several steps before gaining his balance again. He swiped away his bangs that fell before his eyes.

"Nothing."

"Doesn't look like a whole lotta nothing," Rin said bluntly and took a chance in attempting to poke a light edge of the bruising only to have his hand swatted away.

"Well it is," was overridden by "Bon got into a fight."

"_Shima._"

Rin's jaw hung wide open. His eyes flickered from the unashamed Shima, to obviously but always angry looking Bon, to Konekomaru just in time to catch the last boy rolling his eyes. Rin's eyes continued the pattern waiting for one of them to step up and exclaim "Ha-ha! Fooled you!" but none did. The four stayed still until Rin gained control over his mouth again. "Wait. You're telling me Bon—_Bon—_the guy whose all art thou holier and better than you got into a _fight_?" Rin was the only person he knew to push Bon's buttons just right to get Bon to the point of breaking, but not even their fights were this bad. Not even at the beginning.

"It's _nothing_, isn't that right, Shima?" Bon said heavily.

Konekomaru shifted and bumped his glasses up the bridge of his nose with the back of his hand. "You should see the other guy," he said with a small yet wry smile. That caused a yell of laughter from Rin. He threw his head back and grabbed his stomach and sides again.

"—of you idiots know what 'keep your mouths shut' even mean?" Rin heard, catching the end of Bon's disagreement delivered to his two friends that finally took on a sheepishness to the way they held themselves.

"How _did_ the other guy come out?"

"Awful," Shima responded immediately with a wicked grin.

Konekomaru nodded in agreement. "He got a lucky shot on Bon."

And despite not wanting any of this information leaked, Rin noted that Bon looked rather pleased at himself over that. He grumbled something along the lines of blaming the lucky shot—or two, Rin had a feeling there had to be at least a second "lucky" shot in there somewhere but he didn't feel like being punched himself currently so said nothing—on Shima and Konekomaru distracting him or whatever.

Rin wasn't interested in that part of the whole affair though. "So who was it? The guy you got into a fight with."

"Y'don't need to clarify, idiot. I know who you're talking about."

"Well I don't know who _you're_ talking about," Rin whined just like he would when he was younger and Father Fujimoto would say something that should've made sense, but didn't. "I want to congratulate the guy who gave you that." Rin laughed.

"_No_. It's none of your business, Okumura, so drop it," Bon said harsh enough that it threw Rin's thoughts off and he froze with wide eyes. Bon did as well and for the first time since Rin ran into the group, Bon's entire frame relaxed. His shoulders drooped, his arms fell, and his face didn't look _as_ angry.

Shima offered Rin a sheepish grin as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's nothing to worry about. Just some annoying guy in our dorm. You know how Bon gets and Koneko and I weren't there in time to stop his little temper tantrum. Heh-heh."

Rin gave an absentminded nod at Shima's words, but acknowledged him no further than that. His still wide eyes were stuck on Bon who looked—well, Rin didn't know how to peg the other boy. Mad wasn't exactly it, well he was mad, but it wasn't at Rin. At least, he didn't think so. He hoped Bon wasn't entirely mad at him. Rin didn't was to cross into that territory, or trespass any further into it if he already crossed the line into that territory. He nodded again and swallowed. "Uh, yeah. Well, you might want Shiemi to look at that. Sure she can fix you up I bet." He paused and couldn't take the silence, no matter how short. "I better go. I told Yukio and Kuro I'd be back with stuff for dinner already and well… yeah, I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

He got a chorus of agreement from the other three before he produced a tight grin, waved, and went on his way towards the market.

-.-.-.-

"You didn't have to be so rough on him, Bon," Shima drawled out as they watched Rin pick up his pace and maneuver around people. Some still gave wary looks to him and even more still gave odd looks to the three of them, but Bon didn't care. They stayed there until Rin turned a corner out of sight and then slowly made their way through the streets.

Bon scowled at the blame settling on him, which only worsened his mood when the motion pulled on sore muscles in his face. The bruises ached in an ever present way that grew uncomfortable after so long. "And neither of you had to add your two cents about it. I told'ja to say nothing 'bout the fight to him."

Bon couldn't see Konekomaru out of the corner of his eye due to it being swollen shut, but he could still hear him and could only guess the uncertain expression on his face. "But, don't you think Rin sort of has the right to know?"

"No."

"But Bon—"

Another frown and another throb of pain. On reflex his hand shot up to touch the pain, gently pressing on the not-as-swollen edge where the bruise was purple instead of an already—according to Shim and Konekomaru—a disturbing yellow-green. The only sign he was even in a fight. It hadn't been a lucky shot as much as it was a cheap shot. Shima and Konekomaru distracted him by mistake when they entered the scene and the damn bastard took advantage of it. It was still better than a broken nose and whatever else the other guy had. Bon didn't stick around long enough to see the full product.

Bon's right hand flexed into a loose fist, his fingers curled and uncurled. It felt good to finally punch the ass after all those times of wanting to but just putting up with him. It's not like they had even lied really. The guy _was_ an annoying bastard that lived in their dorm. Shaggy white hair, piercing between the eyes, a cocky-ass smirk, always flaunting his money about this way or that—a real prick if Bon ever saw one. Didn't help he always had an unsettling vibe that always settled in around him. The guy always rubbed him the wrong way especially after the guy found out Bon was there on a scholarship. When he compared him to another charity case of the younger Okumura, a red flag went up—there was history. And if one of the twins was involved then the other had to be as well.

That was months ago.

"Still can't believe you punched him because of _Rin_. If I didn't know you better, I'd say you're going soft," Shima noted dully. "Is that why you didn't want him to know? 'Cause Big Bad Bon is going soft?" Shima poked Bon's side repeatedly.

Bon snorted. "He annoys me. That's all." He also had no right to be telling people that Rin was a crazy demon, to stay away from him, that he had no way to enter the academy on any standard or by any legal means. Bon knew what it was like on the other side of that and didn't want Okumura to experience any more of it. No one deserved it. Especially Rin.

And he was not "going soft". He just had more people to look after and if Okumura wasn't there to protect himself then dammit, Bon would do it for him. There was nothing soft about that.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I have three other one-shots simultaneously being written for this series as well, but I really liked this one and the whole concept behind it. So hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for more.**


	3. Familiar Help

Candles burned in every corner of the room and flashlights pointed into the niches that the candles' lights could not reach. Rin found his fellow Exwires clustered in the center of it all underneath the brightest fluorescent light the room could offer. The room itself was in complete shambles, even more so than the first day of lessons with the temptaints.

Several of them nodded to him when he walked in and closed the door.

"So why did you want to meet here?" Izumo demanded, disgusted, and flicked a coal tar that floated too close to her face. It slid through the air just to bounce off another one not too far away. The entire room was infested with them.

"They wouldn't think to look here," Rin said. That didn't stop him from securing the lock on the door. He'd rather take his chances with the hobgoblins in the room than a stray Exorcist entering. His arm immediately returned to cradling Kuro in his arms. It was an unfamiliar mode of transportation. Rin was used to wearing Kuro as a hat or scarf, not a dead we—no, no, just a weight in his arms.

Shiemi stood up from the desk she sat at. "Are you okay? It looks like something is bothering you." Nii-chan fluttered off her shoulder, squeaking its own version of worry.

Rin ignored it and took a couple steps into the middle of the room. His arms tightened around Kuro. The familiar didn't protest to the extra demon strength that seeped into Rin's grip, rather it pushed itself against Rin's body. Silent. Kuro barely said a thing since told the news. It took Rin a while to realize it was more for Rin's sake than Kuro's. Which was fine. Rin didn't know what to say anyway. He didn't even want to think about it right now.

He ignored Shiemi's concerns and brought Kuro up closer so its body sat on top of his speeding heart. "Remember how I had six months? An—"

"They gave an extension. They can't do that," Shima cried and looked back and forth between Rin and everyone else. "They can't do anything, can they? Right?" His voice broke off into a whisper, turned to Bon as if he would know.

It sent a small smile to Rin's lips that lasted for a single pulse. Even then it was strained, not a real smile, and fell flat immediately. They cared. They cared for him and so maybe they _would_ care about all this. "For me. They gave an extension for me, but I guess—I guess—"

_**It's okay, Rin. **_Kuro attempted to be comforting but it just made his grip tighter and his eyes sting. He regained his composure and continued with his stupid plan. "I think—no, I know—they, they want to get back at me. If they can't have me dead then, then—just, can one of you look after Kuro? Keep Kuro safe? Please."

Konekomaru moved forward and was stroking the cat between the horns. Each stroke left a faint vibration of a purr that combatted Rin's heartbeat. It told him to calm down, but he couldn't. Rin was never known for being exactly calm.

"I'm not following," Shima stage whispered to the others. "Is anyone else?"

"Rin, what's going on? You have to explain or else we can't help," Shiemi's eyes gleamed under the lights.

"They say that Kuro is a threat to the public and are going to try to kill him." He wasn't going to cry. Rin cried it all out already. Multiple times. He wouldn't cry in front of his friends and in front of Kuro. He bit his lip. "Or whatever they can since they don't know a Cat Sidhe's verse. And Kuro is strong, but I—we—I can't just hand Kuro over to them. It wouldn't be fair. And so I wanted to hide him. Could one of you keep him until… until I don't know." Rin's breathing quickened into short puffs that didn't fill his lungs. His eyes flickered to each person in the room who all stood there, jaws open and eyes wide in shock. He tried to ignore the quiet plea of his name from Kuro that sounded more like "Stop, it'll be okay" than his name. "Please?"

Konekomaru's movements stopped and he tilted his head. Rin stared hopefully at the smaller boy, hoping that his affinity for cats would make him agree. He opened his mouth with what Rin thought was a definite yes, only to hear a condemning "No."

Rin couldn't process the words. Kuro's tails twitched before falling limp, optimism finally running out, Rin thought bitterly.

"Oh."

_**Rin, we'll find a way. If anyone can, it's you.**_

They wouldn't, but Rin would keep that failure to himself for now. If these people he began to see as friends wouldn't help then there wasn't much else he could do. He didn't realize how much faith he put into them already.

"I don't know what disgusts me more," Izumo said finally with crossed arms. Any sign of the news concealed behind her frown and narrowed eyes. "Miwa saying 'No' or Okumura just giving up. Your familiar deserves better than that. I'm training to be a Tamer, give it to me."

Rin stared at the cobbled floor. He could still make out some blood stains on it that couldn't be scrubbed out. But that was pushed aside quite easily by Izumo's words. Kuro did deserve better. If Rin just wouldn't have gotten involved with the Cat Sidhe then maybe Kuro would still be alive. Or would've become Yukio's familiar instead. This wouldn't have happened to Yukio. If Rin just wouldn't have screwed up from the very start then Kuro would still have Father Fujimoto. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes before thrusting a dangling cat out in his hands, offering the now whining Kuro— _**But you aren't bad, Rin! I'm glad to have you as a friend! I want you!**_—to the not-yet-Tamer. "Okay."

"For the love of-stop the pity party, Okumura," Bon growled from his position on top of a table, sitting cross-legged as if previously chanting before Rin had entered. He then nodded to the other boy. "What's the deal, Konekomaru?"

Rin's ears twitched at this and he tried to refrain from stepping away from the others on instinct. Deal? Deals are why he came to his friends instead of going to Mephisto. Mephisto could have helped easily in some complicated way or another, but he'd try create a deal that would leave Rin with the short stick of the draw. But deals always meant a way. Rin's eyes flickered with a phantom of blue flames, not from anger but the slim chance of happiness.

Rin couldn't take his eyes off Konekomaru and watched the boy give a polite nod to his friend before turning back to Rin. "As much as any of us would like to take Kuro for you, we can't. If whenever they try to collect Kuro and can't find him, they'll search for him. We will be the first people they turn to as conventional suspects. Plus Kamiki is right—Kuro _does_ deserve better than being hidden for the rest of eternity, don't you think? Besides neither of you would be happy with that," Konekomaru smiled and placed a warm hand on Rin's forearm. Kuro's tails started waving in his arms again. "Don't worry, Rin, Kuro's not going anywhere."

-.-.-.-

"You are insane. This is your plan? _This_?" Rin whispered frantically even though Konekomaru had long since stopped listening to his desperate worries. He pulled Kuro off of his shoulder to crush the familiar in his arms again. It was a growing habit the past week or so and he was glad that none of the others nor Kuro brought up how his familiar practically turned into a stuffed animal.

Shima grimaced next to him after Izumo yanked on his tie. Something about him flirting while she helped straighten out his appearance, at least Rin thought that was what it was. It usually was. He couldn't really focus on anything else. "It seems really stupid and like it might not work," Shima started and squeaked as Izumo gave a long scolding stare at him and her fist had a good chunk of tie wrapped around it.

Rin felt his heart freeze to a stop in his chest before it began a long fall into his stomach.

"Would you _stop that_?" Shima croaked at Izumo and rubbed his neck once she let go. Then he gave a not so apologetic smile to Rin. "But if there is one thing you learn growing up with Koneko, it's to trust his ideas. Have a little faith in him."

Rin gave a shallow nod but wasn't sure how much faith he could put into Konekomaru with this. His throat felt like it closed and he hoped Izumo didn't yank on his tie like Shima's as she moved onto him. She didn't say anything to him but gave a tight-lipped look that Rin had learned over time meant everything should be okay. "Just don't show your flames and tuck your tail away," she said and smoothed out one of his lapels in a quick no-nonsense way. She began to walk away but stopped and reached for Kuro. "And don't hold it. They might think you're detaining it."

He didn't let go. Not until a soft nudge in his mind from Kuro telling him it was fine did he hesitantly loosen his hold. Izumo picked Kuro up under his front legs so that his entire body dangled and Rin was glad when she re-placed the familiar back onto his shoulder. He was even more relieved that he hadn't given Kuro up to Izumo's safe keeping after all.

Rin grabbed his tail and stuffed it down the back of his pants. His mind too jumpy to wrap it around his torso.

"The Vatican is ready to see you now," an Exorcist said coldly but not as cold as the look given to Rin and Kuro.

And Rin went rigid. A large hand clamped down on his free shoulder. Bon. "We know you love Kuro 'n' all, but if you don't relax you're goin' to fail him."

Rin nodded slightly once again. The others lined up around him and faced the large closed doors that would open up to their fate. If it wasn't for the fact that Rin had been beyond useless for the past week and he knew Konekomaru was trying his best to help him, he could've killed the other boy. Or rather, he would've run from this hall by now. Maybe that's why Bon's hand still hadn't moved from his shoulder and Shiemi stood so close to his other side. They were all being so strong for him, all so collected even though they hated Vatican just as much as he did. He had to calm down and collect himself, if not for himself, then for Kuro and his friends.

_**Rin?**_

He tilted his head to the side in order to catch one last—no, he refused for it to be the last—look at Kuro perched on his shoulder. "We'll get through this, Kuro. I won't fail you," he whispered for the Cat Sidhe to hear.

_**I know you won't! **_Kuro chirped and Rin felt motion return to his entire being. He gave a small smile and butted the side of his head with Kuro's. _**You're like Shiro! **_

Rin had no time to sort out that comment aside from the initial shock before Bon pushed him toward the opening doors. They moved into the hall as a team. Kuro, despite trying to stay optimistic, lowered his head and tried to shrink in size on Rin's shoulder.

The judge sat at his raised podium, and the Grigori were lined up.

"I understand Konekomaru Miwa has requested this showing on his own merit," the judge said and leaned over to stare down at them. Intimidation factor. He wasn't the one in the room that intimidated Rin the most though—he refused to look at where Angel stood, knowing the Paladin would have a smug look about him.

Konekomaru took a step forward on the platform they all stood on. "Ah yes, that'd be me… sir."

"For a case concerning only Rin Okumura about the predetermined extermination of his so-called Cat Sidhe familiar?" The judge raised a single brow.

"Yes, er, no. It doesn't only concern Rin Okumura, Your Honor," Konekomaru stumbled over his words and bowed ever so slightly in respect that he gave only for show. "As Okumura's fellow Exwire's we work close together on the field and depend on each other's strengths and weaknesses. Kuro has become a part of this team and therefore involves all of us here today."

"Kuro?"

"It's his name! Kuro is his name!" Rin said and immediately regretted it when all eyes turned on him. He heard a nervous groan from Shima in front of him. Konekomaru was supposed to be the only speaker due to his even temper, everyone else being backup. Rin was supposed to stay as low as possible during the showing until he was absolutely needed to speak. Rudely correcting a higher up was definitely not one of those moments. Rin cringed and closed his eyes, hoping everyone would just continue on.

"I see," the judge continued with a bit of hesitance. "Do you understand the situation in its entirety, Mr. Miwa?"

Rin did not open his eyes just yet. Nor did he open his mouth to scream that there was no situation beyond the prejudice against him.

"We do, sir. But if you wouldn't mind clarifying the problem, we would all appreciate it."

The judge cleared his throat and there was a soft shuffle of papers being rearranged. "It has come to our attention from an unidentified source that there is no contract between Mr. Okumura and the 'familiar'. This of course leads to the concern that there is no control over the demon and previous reports state that this particular Cat Sidhe is higher ranking and could not be brought down by a number of Exorcists. It is also reported to be unstable, uncontrollable, and an all-around threat to the general public. Safety measures must be taken for these measures."

Rin opened his eyes and found Angel at once. Unidentified, his ass. Next to him Bon strung together several curses under his breath so low that Rin barely knew where one swore stopped and another started. Even if it wasn't that smug asshole, it was someone in the room. Maybe one of the many Exorcists that lined the wall, waiting for one wrong move on Rin's part.

Rin refrained from reaching up and stroking Kuro between the horns to calm him down. He didn't want to give anyone the thought that he was preparing to attack. Their group was quiet other than that, trying to collect and sort what to say and do. Rin was just happy that he didn't have to speak for himself, alone. No words formed a decent argument to present in his mind.

"Kuro was under a contract. Bound by the prior Paladin, Shiro Fujimoto, to guard entrance to True Cross. There were no documented cases of Kuro losing control after becoming Fujimoto's familiar."

"_Was_," a Grigori said heavily. "After transferring to Rin Okumura for a master, there has been no contract and the prior contract has been nullified."

Konekomaru looked back at Rin and then turned back to the overseeing panel. "If there is no contract then would it not solve everything to just create a contract between the tamer and familiar then? It would solve most if not all of the concerns."

"It still does not clear the fact that he has a high level Cat Sidhe as a familiar. It is too strong for someone of… his background," one of the Grigori stated coolly.

"He didn't summon Kuro," Konekomaru started to explain.

There was a nod from another Grigori. "And it is a good thing he did not. But a contract between a summoner and familiar is more trusted due to the connection between the two. And that is why a contr—"

Izumo muttered something to herself and stepped up, her steps echoed in the large hall and she shoved Konekomaru off to the side so that he caught his balance from one of the rails. "I _summoned_ my two familiars and they don't listen to me most of the time. Rin helped control them when I lost control. If you say that he has no control over Kuro and are punishing him for that then you might as well exterminate my familiars as well." She reached into her jacket and Rin caught an Exorcist reach for their belt—a Dragoon. Izumo held the small square paper with the summoning circle inked onto it for all to see. "Control? We're Exwires. We don't always have perfect control. If you're so worried about control then teach him a second Meister in Taming."

There was a short laugh from Angel. "What? Teaching a demon to summon more demons? Of course we won't allow that."

"I'll teach him," Shiemi spoke suddenly, her voice too light and kind for their environment, but confident. Rin stopped himself from asking her if she was serious, but watched as Shima stood off to the side so she could take a small step forward. Izumo turned around and gave an incredulous look at Shiemi. "I'm training to be a Tamer as well. If you won't allow him to train as one, then I'll help him."

"We cannot allow that. Informal training. It's illegal and he has not listed it as a Meister," Angel argued, staring up at the Grigori.

"This isn't about his familiar at all. It's about Rin. You all say he's dangerous and yet do nothing to teach him to make him safer. _You_—"

"Kamiki!" Bon said and shook his head once the girl turned around again, still annoyed. A scowl was the last thing Rin saw on her face before she turned back around. She said nothing and then "Take that into consideration." She held no tact like Konekomaru and did nothing to hide her distaste. She stepped back, summoning circles still clutched in her hands. Rin was shocked, he knew Izumo had a temper, but to show her simmering dislike towards people with so much power was not her usual style. She was more passive aggressive.

No one made a confirmation that they took note of what she said. Instead all eyes turned once again to Rin.

"Your Honor," Konekomaru started even an even more polite tone to make up for Izumo's burst, but he was immediately shut down.

"As nice as that is, it still does not solve the problem of the unstable tendencies of the Cat Sidhe as shown through the case on—"

"But Rin was the—"

_**I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to!**_ Kuro mewled over and over. _**Shiro died and—**_

"Stop!" Konekomaru stumbled through silent words. His lips continued to move for several syllables but no sound came out. No one else spoke, not even Kuro. They just all turned to face Rin who clenched his fists at his side and shrugged Bon's hand off when he squeezed his shoulder. He appreciated all these gestures, really, Rin did. But they were all risking their good graces of the Vatican just for him and he couldn't stand back and watch as his friends potentially ruined their careers and future.

Now that everyone's stunned attention was on him finally, he didn't know what to say. He wasn't as good with words as everyone else. "I—I found Kuro after he found out Fath—Shiro Fujimoto died. A guard let the news slip and no one comforted Kuro about it or explained it to him." Rin gulped and only continued once Kuro bumped into his cheek. "It's true that a team of Exorcists couldn't take Kuro down, but—but I was. I could he—" Rin stopped short. Letting the Vatican know he could understand demons wouldn't help his case right now. Or ever for that matter. He still got odd looks from his friends when they were caught off guard by conversations between Rin and Kuro. "I could uh, I calmed him down. He responds well to me and hasn't been an incident since. I—I think you can find that in your reports?" His palms were slick with sweat at this point and his voice made his valid argument seem full of holes. Shima gave an uncertain look to him that told him to shut up.

"I see," the judge said quietly, gaze unwavering.

"You don't know how to control Kuro! But... but he responds to me just like… just like he did to Fujimoto. Don't—don't take it out on Kuro for whatever problems you have with me." His stance widened, daring them to object even though his mind was still a whirlwind of anything but confidence. He had to be strong. He couldn't fail. Not for Kuro, or his friends, or... or Father Fujimoto.

"And the rest of you?"

"We wouldn't be here if we didn't think Kuro is fine to this 'general public' you speak of," Bon said, louder than everyone else and patience already thin. "Like Konekomaru said, Kuro is part of the team and has saved our lives. The thing's harmless. Much more harmless than having an instructor summon High Level ghouls to attack students and endanger their lives with." Bon's tone was as dangerous as fluid from a ghoul. He tilted his chin up, challenging them as well.

Shima nodded which prompted the others to agree. While Rin heard his fellow Exwires confirm what Bon said, he watched as everyone else bent down whispering, alarmed at the news of Neuhaus. Finally after what seemed like forever, the whispering died down and all their expressions looked angered.

Rin gulped.

"We will still be keeping an eye on you and this thing of yours," the third Grigori stated curtly. "More than usual. Don't forget about that."

"Or your new deadline," another said.

"You are not exactly cleared, but there are other... _matters _to look into. May you all know that you are all considered applicable to any of the consequences if anything should go wrong and will all suffer the punishments," the first Grigori said solemnly.

Bon snorted at the threat.

"Now go."

Rin knew all of this and at this point he didn't care, because nothing seemed real as the group was escorted silently and efficiently out the door. Once closed, Shiemi turned and hugged him. It threw him off balance and he would've fallen completely if not for falling into Bon's side. The other boy gave a halfhearted gripe and stabilized Rin back onto his two feet before clapping him on his back in congratulations.

It was all a daze though. Even Kuro's jubilation as he licked Rin's face over and over so that Rin had to shut his right eye. _**Rin! Rin! I told you it'd be okay! **_His familiar chimed between licks. _**Thank you! Thank you, Rin. I knew you were the best.**_

Rin didn't shake his head despite not agreeing with Kuro. He wasn't the best. This wasn't his doing. He just smiled and was happy when Kuro cleaned his face of a stray tear that crept out of the corner of his eye and paused confused. _**Rin?**_

"'M just happy, is all," Rin mumbled and laughed awkwardly under all the attention. And then everything hit him at once. "We did it." They let him go for as much as they'd let a spawn of Satan off. He didn't expect it so go so... well like that. "We did it! We did it!" Rin laughed and bounced on the balls of his feet despite still being in the center of everyone. His chant stopped when he saw Konekomaru. "_You_ did it. 'Neko, you're the best. I'm never going to question your plans again!"

"I told you! They seem stupid but they work!"

Rin reached out and grabbed Konekomaru who stood out towards the side of the little group. "Thank you," Rin said. And then saw Izumo and repeated the sentiments. Izumo shrugged it off and shoved her summoning papers back into her jacket pocket, but he knew it mattered more than she let on.

Kuro paused on Rin's shoulder before leaping onto Konekomaru's to give him a solid licking. "Kuro says thank you, too."

Konekomaru blushed and kicked at the ground. "It was nothing. Anyone would've," he mumbled. But Rin knew that wasn't true. Konekomaru himself wouldn't have done that immediately following the camp training session.

_**We should go play. Or make dinner! What about Silver Vine?**_Kuro jumped from Konekomaru, onto Shiemi and finally resting on top of Rin's head where it felt like everything was back to normal. _**What do you say?**_

"Sounds good," Rin said and looked around him. Kuro wouldn't be here now if it wasn't for all of them. Rin never would've been able to walk into that hall without them or ask for a showing. He couldn't just go back home alone and celebrate without them now. He grinned knowing the answers to come. "Who wants dinner?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This wasn't part of the three I was simultaneously writing before and with work and all it took longer to get out. I'm also sorry for the heavy-handedness of it all? I just wanted something to highlight Kuro and this kinda snowballed, but I hope you enjoyed it because I'm still so-so about it. I swear the next one will be much lighter. **

**To those who review and I don't respond to: I appreciate each review. I just get all happy that people like my writing, don't know what to say, and then find that too much time has lapsed for it not to be awkward to respond or just forget to respond. But I do love reading the reviews and they really help.**


	4. Restless Guilt

"Long day?" Paku said.

Izumo ignored her. The door slammed shut, she dropped her bag, and collapsed on her bed. The sturdy frame rattled from the force. She responded by immediately throwing her arms up about her face, blocking out anything and everything including the light. Her muscles ached at the motion. Her entire shoulder felt like a spark ran through it.

"Izumo?"

One arm moved to make an airway by her nose. Maybe she should have showered before lying in her clean bed. Still no answer. Long day didn't even describe it. The disastrous mission could not be summed into words. Not that she could tell Paku about it. It was never out rightly said, but Izumo knew her friend did not want detailed updates about the life she left behind. And Izumo, for as mean as she could be, did not want to willingly put her best friend through that. So they spoke of it in ambiguous ways.

"Yeah."

Plus, she didn't want to talk about today.

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Oh, okay."

It worked better that way for both of them.

Izumo bit her tongue wondering whether she should've asked Paku about her day. Too much time passed for it not to be awkward. Instead she listened to the sound of pencil on paper, each stroke distinct and loud against the desk, finishing homework for a class that didn't concern demons.

"Izumo?"

"How was your day?" Izumo responded immediately in a clatter of syllables. She was too tired to wince at her readiness.

"Oh! It was… it was okay. Just studying for that test tomorrow,"—Izumo closed her eyes under her arms at the reminder of the stresses of normal life that would resume—"Are you sure you're okay?"

She wasn't. She was tired, no, exhausted. Even with the spare dress shirt on, she felt dirty. She still felt scorched and felt like her blood as well as the other's wasn't stripped away with her ruined shirt—that one now in the old men dorm's trash. She didn't study like she wanted to. And she was neglecting Paku. _And_ her teammate was hurt.

She rolled over onto her side, back to the other girl. "Yeah, everything's fine. Just, I'm going to bed. You're fine. Just don't wake me."

Paku made a small affirmative noise and went back to working.

Izumo stared at the white wall her bed sat against, not sleeping. None of them had to go to the hospital, just treatments from Mr. Okumura with Shiemi acting as his assistant here and there. Izumo was sent off to sleep after a heavy layer of aloe was rubbed into her shoulder and bandages wound a bit too tight for her liking. It still hurt. She denied that fact to any of the others.

She wanted to sleep, she did. Maybe in the morning the burns would be more tolerable, she might be more sensible and back to her normal self. And by tomorrow she wouldn't be as worried or gu—something soft fell on top of her and instead of jumping up for the ready, she flinched as it hit her shoulder. A blanket. Paku pulled a blanket over her.

Izumo felt worse than she already did. Completely useless. She thought she outgrew that phase. If not by a lot then by at least by some since the Exwire exam. Instead she flinched and left her back wide open and required Rin to compensate for her _again_.

She couldn't sleep while everyone else was doing _something_.

She should have at least stayed in the old dorm that the Okumuras lived in. Everyone else was taking unnecessary shifts watching Rin; making sure he didn't do anything stupid even while unconscious. Bon and Shima carried him asleep after he collapsed from exhaustion on their way back. Izumo kept to the back of the group and watched, trailing off alone. Useless. Again.

Her legs curled up and her eyes closed despite the ghostly blue flames behind them.

-.-.-.-

She wasn't truly asleep when the shrill beeping pierced her every sense. Her eyes shot open at the sound. It was still dark out the window. Paku still occupied her desk studying and stared at her as she acted immediately.

No flinching, just movement. Izumo rolled out of bed. Blanket flung to the floor as she leapt to her bag dropped by the door. Her shoulder flared with pain at hitting the edge of the bed but that didn't matter because that was her phone. That was her _phone_ that she demanded they call if anything happened—if they screwed up because she had to pretend they weren't competent to care for Rin. Calling her was her only bargaining factor when they forced her home. Fingers fumbled throughout the bag, not remembering where she placed it in her tiredness. It kept beeping. If it wasn't important they would have hung up.

Her fingers finally curled around the buzzing, beeping phone. Without looking she pushed it against her ear.

"What happened," Her voice jumped. Too anxious. Making a face to the wall she crouched in front of, she started again with more edge to her tone. "Wh-what did you idiots do this time? Can't even take care of a sleeping kid?" She tried to snort because Izumo was not worried.

"Izumo?"

She pulled the phone away from her ear and read the name just to make sure it was who she heard. "_Rin_?"

"Yeah?" The word trailed upward and she could picture his face, scrunched up and confused.

"What are you doing?" Her fingers tightened around the phone. Her right leg shuddered from crouching so long. Past Rin's quiet breathing she could hear other voices shouting, attempting to be heard.

"I'm uh…Izumo...?"

She didn't wait for Rin to say anything else. "_What_. I'm supposed to be sleeping, doctor's orders and stuff. And you woke me up for what? Tell me my name? I already know it, thanks. Glad you finally learned it yourself."

It was quiet on the other end except for the static voices in the background arguing about something or other.

"You're supposed to be asleep, too." She kept her voice firm, grating, because that is who Izumo Kamiki was. Izumo looked over her shoulder to see Paku sit back in her desk chair, wide eyes watching her when she thought Izumo wasn't looking. Had she been getting up to silence the phone?

"Well I woke up. People tend to do that after sleeping so much," Rin snapped back but in a more tired manner than usual. His heart and laugh wasn't in his words.

Izumo shifted her weight onto her left leg. Needles immediately seized her still trembling right leg. "Well go back to sleep. Who's there?"

"I feel touched that you care so much about my well-being," Rin said with a coarse laugh. Izumo clenched her jaw and her lips grew thin against her teeth. "Shima and Konekomaru. The others are downstairs doing… something? Everyone's here but you. Where are you?"

"My place. I wouldn't sleep in that place again if my life depended on it," Izumo said with more bite than necessary. It was silent on the other end and Izumo wondered whether her saw through her lie because she had slept there many times when the group would pull all-nighters for cram school. And judging by the tests that were stacking up in normal life and Exorcist life, she'd find herself dozing off at the dining tables plenty more times. "Speaking of sleep, I think I'm about to go get some more."

She wasn't. She couldn't drag the phone from her ear until she heard Rin speak again. The blow—the blow was bad that he took for her, flames or no flames. And he had his flames at full peak, taxing his body and mind until he collapsed right after. Izumo thought he had died because of her. She had to hear him and make sure that he had only collapsed of exhaustion. That she wasn't making this up. That he _was _awake and still could be manipulated by the right choice of words.

"Izumo, wait!"

Izumo smirked to herself. Hook, line, and si—

"Are your hurt?"

-nker.

Her smirk fell.

"Of co—"

"I didn't hurt you, did I? I, I didn't mean to use the flames. I just didn't know what to do and well, I guess I should've just shouted for you to turn around but I didn't think…. That's it. I didn't think," Rin's words come out fast and waver like he's speaking at a funeral instead of on the phone with someone no more than a mile away.

At some point during his spiel, Izumo fell back so she landed a little less than what could be deemed gracefully on her butt. Her left leg begins the same process of pins and needles eating away at her senses. In fact, that sensation doesn't stop in her leg; it spreads to all over and buzzes in her mind.

She hears Paku get up from her desk. The other girl's chair squeaks as she stands and Izumo brings up a numb arm to signal for her to stop. She wouldn't be able to help. She didn't even know what happened tonight. Hell, Paku didn't know the truth about Rin nor would Izumo ever let Paku know the truth about Rin. Not because Izumo wanted to protect Paku from this demon-filled world, but to protect Rin from being hurt further from anyone else.

"You didn't."

"But the flames! I—Yukio and Shura will be so disappointed. I lost control. And I overheard the others talking about you an—and you're burned," Rin said with a large haggard breath that created a buzz of static in the phone that mingled with the still present static in Izumo's head.

He cared so much for her, even with the sharpness she showed to him. It didn't make sense.

"It was the demon. It caught me off guard… a stray blast," Izumo says and it sounds like a lie. Too strained, too controlled. It wasn't though. Her shoulder was her own fault for not moving after Rin intervened. He crashed in protecting her exposed back and then she still gets injured.

Izumo didn't know it was possible. She felt shittier than before.

"Iz—"

"It wasn't your damn fla-fault," she said with more conviction. She glanced over her shoulder to Paku. The other girl was back at her work, though working slowly and half turned to her. "Okay?"

There's nothing but the faint voices of the others in the background.

"I _said:_ Okay?"

There was a noncommittal noise on the other end of the line. "But—"

"Rin, I am fine. You—I don't care how fast you heal—are not. And whoever spilled about my injury—" She winced at the use of that word, hoping it didn't rile her teammate up even more. "will not be fine. I'll be back in class tomorrow with the rest of you."

"Are you sure?"

Sometimes Izumo wished Rin wasn't so stubborn, so _loyal_. Especially to her.

"Would you like me to punch you when I punch Shima to prove to you you're crying over nothing?" It was Shima, she had decided. Shima was the one who spilled about her injury when she specifically demanded them not to. And if it wasn't Shima then too bad, the boy probably had it coming for him for something else.

Rin didn't answer her directly. There was just a short almost-laugh. "I'm not crying." His voice didn't sound too sure of that though. "And I'm not some 'sleeping kid'," Rin grumbled, going full circle back to her greeting.

"And?" Izumo said sharply but the sigh on the other end told her that he caught the leniency in it as well.

"And you're not hurt because of me."

Izumo nodded despite Rin not able to see it. "Remember that."

"Promise?"

Izumo stayed quiet and watched as Paku became completely involved in her work again. Her back turned to her. Promise. Izumo couldn't help but think of the girls in grade school with their pinkies hooked together, chanting the word like it was nothing. And her promise to Paku of course.

"As long as you promise not to blame yourself anymore," Izumo said finally. "Not this time. Not next time. Never."

"But—yeah, promise. I'll try." Rin said and it wasn't a promise. He merely agreed and as much as Izumo wanted to argue, she truly felt the weight of sleep pushing down on her now. "I'm glad you're alright."

She wouldn't go as far to say she was alright. But Rin sounded alright and that was what mattered right now. The line was silent for some time before Izumo spoke again. "Go to bed." And she hung up, but not before hearing Rin's distant voice calling for her to have a good night.

Her night was better than it was before that phone call. She even felt a nibbling usefulness within her with helping Rin for once. She picked herself up off the floor and dropped her phone back in her bag.

"Everything okay?" Paku said innocuously from her desk, pencil still scratching away.

Izumo nodded. "It's good."

Paku made a pleasant hum at that news but made no move to neb at what just transpired. When Izumo glanced at her childhood friend, she noticed the small smile on her face and Izumo was positive her homework couldn't have been that enjoyable.

Izumo lay back on her bed gingerly so not to disturb her shoulder that she'd grudgingly have Shiemi check and dress tomorrow at some point. Just so it didn't look as bad to Rin. He didn't need that kind of guilt. After all, it wasn't his fault. It'd never be his fault. He didn't burn her. It was her own doing, her own mistake. But even if it had been his flames that scorched her shoulder, she'd never admit that to him.

.

.

.

I'm finding that I enjoy writing in Izumo's (and Bon's) voices. Hopefully they sound different to Rin's. And I hope this stayed in character. Until next time.


End file.
